


No control

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, bottom!Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже самый жуткий кошмар предпочтительнее реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No control

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж: http://devilsoul-ds.tumblr.com/image/150305097054

Хакс бежит быстро. На пределе сил. Лёгкие жжёт огнём, кровь шумит в ушах. В коридоре так темно, что он несколько раз задевает плечами стены. Шинель бы смягчила удары, но он оставил её на капитанском мостике вместе с Кайло. Упрямым Кайло Реном, с которым они вновь не смогли прийти к единому мнению и, несмотря на пропавших в глубинах корабля штурмовиков, решили разделиться. Плохая идея в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Хакс готов принести извинения за собственные слова, пусть даже в их споре Кайло был не прав, но лучше так, чем…

Он спотыкается обо что-то, но чудом удерживает равновесие. Не думать. Не останавливаться. Только не сейчас. Бесконечные повороты, развилки и ни единой возможности спрятаться. Хлюпающий звук за его спиной становится всё громче, ближе. Хакс вытягивает руку и, стараясь не сбавить темпа, стреляет. Осечка. Промах, ещё один. Плазменные разряды ненадолго освещают узкий коридор. И лучше бы Хакс не знал, что _ещё_ видно от коротких вспышек голубоватого света. Наконец выстрел попадает в цель. Жалобный визг и злое шипение раздаются следом. От них кровь стынет в жилах, и волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Хакс ускоряется. Он выгадал всего пару спасительных секунд, не более. Чем бы _оно_ ни было, то, что гналось за ним, слишком быстро восстанавливалось. Хакс в очередной раз сворачивает и внезапно упирается в стену. Это тупик. 

— Чёрт! — зло вырывается у него. 

Значит, он выбрал неверный поворот на развилке за два отсека до. Или ещё раньше. Но он не сможет вернуться. Поздно. Слишком далеко. Его захлёстывает паника, но на это нет времени. Хакс бьёт кулаком в стену и коротко вскрикивает от секундной боли, которая на мгновение отрезвляет.

Чавкающий звук позади заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом. Хакс разворачивается, упираясь в стену спиной, перезаряжает бластер, но стрелять не спешит. Он снова посылает сигнал через маячок, но ему вновь никто не отвечает. 

Тварь больше не гонится за ним. Жуткая тень, постоянно меняющая форму, движется медленно и осторожно. Добыча загнана в угол. Теперь не убежать и не скрыться. Когда существо подбирается достаточно близко, почти переступает порог света, в котором застыла «жертва», палец Хакса плавно жмёт на спусковой крючок. 

Нечеловеческий вой звенит в ушах. Если Хакс выживет, этот звук ещё долго будет являться во снах вместе с той жуткой картиной, что мелькает в всполохах выстрелов. А потом к Хаксу устремляются толстые фиолетовые щупальца и обвиваются вокруг конечностей, обездвиживая и поднимая в воздух. Руки заламывает за спину, а запястья стискивает так сильно, что бластер, зажатый в ладони, падает на пол с глухим стуком. Щупальца обхватывают лодыжки и чуть выше коленей, разводя ноги в стороны. Гладят самым кончиком голень поверх форменных брюк, скользнув за край сапог.

— Нет! — голос Хакса предательски дрожит.

Фиолетовые отростки опоясывают грудь и обхватывают шею, чуть сдавливая. Один из них зависает напротив лица. На самом его кончике выступает шарик из тонкой плёнки, который лопается, распыляя густое серебристое облако. Хакс еле успевает задержать дыхание и тут же отворачивается, поджимая губы. Надежда, что пыльца вскоре рассеется, тщетна; частички будто застывают в воздухе и оседают слишком медленно. Хакс в жизни не желал ничего сильнее, чем проснуться в этот самый момент у себя в каюте. На смятых простынях в холодном поту. Или заново пережить потерю Старкиллера. Оказаться где угодно, только _не здесь_. Он проклинает Сноука, который отправил их лично узнать, что за корабль-призрак видели в соседней системе. Проклинает Кайло, который не почувствовал хвалёной Силой ничего сверхъестественного. Проклинает штурмовиков, которые не успели передать сигнал тревоги, пропав без вести. И даже Ипсилон, который перед самым отлётом вышел из строя по непонятным причинам.

Хакс сдавленно выдыхает последнюю порцию воздуха, чувствуя, что находится на грани обморока. Возможно, если он потеряет сознание, тварь отстанет. Но мозг не позволяет ему отключиться и в последний момент заставляет сделать судорожный вдох. 

Лёгкие наполняются густым сладким запахом. От него вмиг расслабляются мышцы и кружится голова. Тело горит. Хакса потряхивает. Он размыкает губы, вдыхая глубже, сильнее. И в приоткрытый рот скользит одно из щупалец, проводит по нёбу и мягко гладит язык. Хакс мычит, пока отростки, удерживающие грудь и шею, забираются под одежду и срывают её. Плотная ткань с лёгкостью трескается. Его руки поднимают за голову, ноги разводят шире. Поза становится ещё беззащитнее. Тварь тут же перестаёт так крепко держать конечности. Хакс дрожит, когда щупальца гладят голую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и тянутся к члену. Одно скользит снизу вверх, второе кольцом обхватывает головку, слабо сжимая, третье проходится между ягодиц и застывает на пояснице. 

Новые, более тонкие щупальца трут соски. Хакс всхлипывает, когда они выпускают усики, обхватывают ими и несильно оттягивают. И в следующий момент накрывают соски полностью, всасывая в мягкую теплоту, и легко прокручивают. Жжёт слабо, но низ живота сладко сводит. Он едва удерживает слёзы от злого бессилия. Хакс даже не в состоянии прокусить щупалец во рту. Лишь плотнее обхватывает его губами и толкается языком, пытаясь избавиться от него. Безуспешно. Слюна и безвкусная слизь скапливаются на подбородке и скользят ниже, холодя шею. Хакс сосредотачивается на загнанном биении собственного сердца. Тело слишком чувствительное, податливое. Отзывается на каждое прикосновение и ноет, прося «ещё-ещё-ещё».

Щупальце выскальзывает изо рта, гладит скулу, шею, сползает на грудь, обводит пупок, щекотно проходится по боку и притирается между ягодиц. Хакс больше не считает щупальца и ни о чём не думает. Он не закрывает рот, только жадно прерывисто дышит. Существо поддерживает его голову, позволяя насладиться видом того, что оно делает. У Хакса стоит до боли. Тёмная головка блестит от голубоватой вязкой жидкости, смешавшейся с выступившей смазкой. Сведённые мышцы живота напрягаются ещё больше, когда на промежность льётся что-то склизкое. Движения на члене становятся более плавными, лёгкими. Хакс разочарованно стонет и в тот же миг давится воздухом. Несколько тонких отростков скользят внутрь, разглаживая стенки, а на член опускается один из самых толстых, впуская как можно глубже. Легко вибрирует, будто довольно урчит, пробуя Хакса на вкус. Его растягивают короткими толчками в такт быстрым движениям на члене. Хакс всхлипывает и закрывает глаза. Плотное щупальце вбивается так, что под сомкнутыми веками вспыхивают звёзды. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать.

Щупальца везде: гладят, трут, сжимают. Безошибочно находят все самые чувствительные места. Хаксу так хорошо и легко. Так блаженно пусто в голове. _Так приятно._ Существо низко рычит. Этот звук вместе с хлюпаньем — от смазки — и постыдными стонами — от самого Хакса — эхом отскакивает от стен и прерывается потрескивающим жужжанием. Тварь кричит громко, прекращая удерживать Хакса, который, вместо того чтобы жестко упасть, плавно опускается на пол. Истошный вой, запах палёной плоти, гнили. Сам воздух, кажется, трещит. Хакс открывает глаза и мутным взглядом выцепляет алые всполохи. Чёрный силуэт отрубает одно щупальце за другим. 

— Кайло, — тихо стонет Хакс.

Взмах светового меча. Тварь яростно воет и внезапно замолкает. 

***

— Хакс, — Кайло трогает его за плечо, помогая сесть. — Сможете идти?

Тот слабо кивает, но как только принимает вертикальное положение, то почти падает. Кайло едва успевает удержать его. Он прислоняет Хакса к стене, быстро снимает с себя накидку и оборачивает её вокруг дрожащего тела, скрывая и ошмётки одежды, и потёки голубоватой слизи. Кайло почти жалеет, что не успел захватить с собой шлем. Горячее дыхание Хакса касается скулы. Кайло запахивает накидку так, чтобы она не слетела с плеч, и ему становится неуютно под расфокусированным взглядом. У Хакса зрачки во всю радужку, глаза влажно блестят и лихорадочный румянец на щеках. 

Хакс делает шаг на пробу, будто пытается дотянуться, но у него подкашиваются ноги. Голова опускается на подставленное плечо, когда Кайло ловит его. 

— Кайло, — едва слышный стон, от которого волоски на руках встают дыбом, — спасибо.

— Вы не сможете идти, — проговаривает Кайло и, удерживая его за плечи, смотрит в глаза. — Я понесу вас, хорошо?

Он не дожидается реакции Хакса, просто подхватывает его под коленями и берёт на руки. Хакс всхлипывает на вздохе и прячет пылающее лицо в изгибе плеча.

Кайло кривится, когда перешагивает бесформенную кучу биомассы, оставшейся от непонятной твари. Он старается идти не очень быстро. От каждого толчка или лишнего прикосновения Хакс глухо стонет. Кайло так сосредоточен на поиске верного маршрута, что не сразу замечает, как под его одежду пытается скользнуть чужая рука.

— Что вы делаете? — он старательно не смотрит на Хакса. Ему хватает жаркого, сбитого дыхания где-то около уха.

— Позволь, — хрипло выдыхает Хакс, — позволь мне кончить, Кайло.

— Вы одурманены, — твёрдо проговаривает он. Тело Хакса пробивает очередная волна дрожи.

— Пусть.

Его речь замедленна, путаный бред мешается с коротким смехом. Кайло останавливается, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Хакс пьяно улыбается. Влага скопилась в уголках глаз, он поверхностно дышит, облизывает покрасневшие губы и шепчет с хрипотцой:

— Я не возбуждаю тебя?

— Не в этом дело, — с трудом отвечает Кайло после паузы. — Вы сейчас не отдаёте отчёта в своих действиях. 

— Действиях, — мягко усмехается Хакс, вцепляется непослушными пальцами в его одежду и понижает голос, бросая хлёсткое: — Трахни меня.

Кайло требуется усилие, чтобы никуда не врезаться. Тон точно такой же, как у привычного, адекватного генерала, с которым они всего два часа назад спорили на капитанском мостике.

— Это приказ, — интонация не меняется. Кайло назло перехватывает его удобнее, чтобы прервать поток слов протяжным стоном.

— Я не подчиняюсь вашим приказам.

— Тогда я сам, — бормочет Хакс, отпуская одежду Кайло. 

Он слегка распахивает накидку. Опускает одну руку себе на грудь, оглаживая пальцами сосок, а второй сжимает пах. И стонет. Громко, почти до крика. Кайло давится воздухом от подобной наглости, подобного поведения, подобного…

Хакс дрочит, горячо дышит совсем рядом с ухом и шепчет бессвязную чушь о мягких волосах Кайло, о его преступно чувственных губах, которые идеально смотрелись бы вокруг члена, о его несносном характере и о том, что магистра давно пора опустить животом на колени и хорошенько отшлёпать. 

Картинка представляется настолько яркой, что член дёргается в штанах, а Кайло выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не позволит. Хакс не соображает и бредит. Он слаб, он будет чувствовать себя униженным, когда придёт в себя, и станет презирать магистра ещё больше. 

— Жарко, — Хакс вдруг убирает руки, обхватывает Кайло за шею и тянется к его губам.

Кайло отворачивается. Тогда Хакс целует щёку и поднимается выше, вылизывая ушную раковину:

— Так жарко, Кайло.

Член окончательно встаёт, и Кайло теряет контроль. 

Он оглядывается. К одной из стен приставлены довольно большие устойчивые контейнеры. Хакс тут же оказывается на них. Кайло быстро разворачивает накидку Силой и избавляет его от обрывков одежды. Хакс мычит от каждого прикосновения к разгорячённой коже и выгибается навстречу. Когда на нём остаются одни лишь перчатки, он протягивает руку к лицу Кайло. Тот легко прикусывает пальцы, скрытые чёрной кожей, сжимает крайний шов и поворачивает голову в сторону, стягивая перчатку зубами. 

На оголившемся запястье темнеет синяк. Кайло вдруг рычит, стискивая его ладонью, трёт пальцем место, где бешено бьётся пульс. Он снимает верхнюю часть одежд и избавляется от собственных перчаток. Не до конца спуская штаны, Кайло приставляет член к растянутому, скользкому от смазки входу и делает резкий толчок. 

Хакс кричит, разводя ноги шире, и цепляется второй всё ещё затянутой в перчатку рукой за край контейнера. 

Кайло подхватывает одну ногу Хакса под коленом, отводя её в сторону, а другую держит за щиколотку над своим плечом. 

— Ещё, — всхлипывает Хакс, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и загнанно дыша. Тонкая нитка слюны тянется из уголка припухших губ.

Кайло хрипло стонет и почти складывает чужое тело пополам, чтобы дотянуться за поцелуем. Медленные движения языка контрастируют с быстрым, сбивчивым ритмом толчков. Хакс обнимает его за шею, углубляя поцелуй. Он такой ищущий, растянутый, отзывчивый. Такой горячий и голодный до ласк. В перерывах между поцелуями протяжно стонет на ухо и что-то жарко шепчет. Кайло не вслушивается. 

Хакс кончает первым. Кричит и сжимается на члене Кайло, который следует за ним. Дыхание восстанавливается медленно. Кайло неспешно встаёт и одевается. Он вытирает краем накидки живот Хакса, подсохшие потёки слизи и, позволяя вытечь оставшейся сперме, оттягивает припухшее отверстие. Кончиками пальцев гладит его, не до конца закрывшееся, и тихо усмехается.

— Уберите руку, Рен, — голос у Хакса сиплый. Он несколько раз моргает и сводит колени вместе. 

Кайло делает шаг назад. Хакс, опираясь на локоть, пытается встать, но безуспешно. Он кое-как садится ровно и сверлит Кайло сердитым взглядом. Но мышцы лица, ещё не до конца вернувшиеся в тонус, не позволяют как следует нахмуриться.

— Запоздалая скромность, генерал. 

Хакс фыркает и натягивает накидку на плечи, укутываясь. 

— Вас не понять, — Кайло чуть склоняет голову, а потом делает шаг вперёд. — Сначала недовольны, что я не подчиняюсь приказам, — они почти сталкиваются носами, — потом злитесь, что я подчинился.

— Я не злюсь, — выдыхает Хакс и вдруг закрывает глаза, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Кайло. — Вы меня спасли. 

— И?

— И это я вас спровоцировал.

Кайло молча обнимает его за плечи:

— Вы не виноваты. Это мне не следовало, — Кайло опускает ладонь на чужой затылок. — Ваш маячок… я пришёл так быстро, как смог.

Хакс вздрагивает, а потом отстраняется. Кайло не хочет думать о том, что могло случиться, если бы он не успел. Пропавших штурмовиков он так и не нашёл.

— Один-один, Хакс, — Кайло дёргает краешком губ.

Хакс медлит пару секунд, скользя взглядом по его шраму на лице, а потом хрипло смеётся. Он неохотно позволяет вновь взять себя на руки, чтобы наконец добраться до капитанского мостика. 

Пока Кайло отправляет их координаты, Хакс набрасывает оставленную шинель прямо на голое тело и устраивается в кресле пилота.

— Рен, — окликает Хакс, стягивая единственную перчатку. — В следующий раз…

— Мы обойдёмся без дополнительных стимуляторов, — медленно проговаривает Кайло, не отвлекаясь от приборной панели.

— Что? — выдыхает Хакс.

— Никаких полу-разумных существ, — поясняет Кайло, поднимая на него взгляд. — Я, вы, кровать, — он на секунду задумывается, — или любое другое место на Финализаторе, где мы сможем остаться наедине. 

Хакс открывает рот. Закрывает его. А затем прячет глаза под ладонью, проводит до виска, массируя его пальцами, и устало выдыхает:

— Хорошо.

Кайло возвращается к прерванному занятию и едва заметно улыбается.


End file.
